


Mosaics

by Suituuup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, domestic bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suituuup/pseuds/Suituuup
Summary: A day in Beca and Chloe's life told in five minutes intervals. Pointless piece of fluff and established Bechloe.





	Mosaics

_**Tuesday, 7:00-7:05 am** _

Beca blinks sleepily, eyes squinting against the harsh light of the sunrays filtering through the partly shut blinds. Reaching across Chloe, she slams the offending radio clock from blaring any more music.

She has always preferred waking up to the sound of the radio, but Chloe usually sleeps through it so they switched it to music when they moved in together.

As she moves back to settle on her side in the hope to catch a few more minutes of sleep (she doesn't have to get up until 7:45), her wife loosely catches her arm and pulls her against her.

_Wife._

There's something about the word that makes Beca giddy all over. She blames it on the fact that it's faily new, and that she's still adjusting to married life, but she knows deep-down she'll never get tired of calling Chloe her wife.

Even though they are laced with leftover sleepiness, Chloe's eyes are already bright blue and twinkling up at her.

"Morning,"

Beca loves how husky and sexy Chloe's voice is right after she wakes up. She smiles and leans down to kiss her sweetly.

It's part of their morning ritual. They always set the alarm ten minutes before Chloe actually has to get up to properly start the day together. They allow themselves a few minutes in their own bubble of happiness, in the safe cocoon provided by the blanket over them and each other's presence before having to face the hustle and bustle of their respective professional lives.

Since she started doing this life thing with Chloe, mornings have become Beca's favorite moment of the day, closely followed by coming home in the evenings.

Chloe tugs her closer, Beca resting more of her body weight atop her as she intertwines one of her legs with Chloe's.

"Good morning," she echoes tenderly, reaching up to trail her thumb over Chloe's cheekbone, down her jaw and chin.

They share lazy kisses and light touches for another few minutes, until Chloe reluctantly flies out of bed to get into the shower.

As she watches her very naked wife walk away, who adds a bit of strut to her hips because she damn well knows Beca is staring at her, Beca still has to pinch herself to make sure this is all real.

She stretches, humming and sighing as her body aches in all the right places. Eyes slipping shut, Beca lies back as her wife's voice drifts through the room.

Today's shower tune is Chloe's own reendition of _Take Me or Leave Me._

Beca laughs, burying her nose in the pillow that smells like Chloe.

Mornings are always more bereable with Chloe in Beca's life.

_**Tuesday, 7:40-7:45 am** _

Hearing footsteps slowly making their way down the stairs, Chloe gets Beca's mug from its hook above the toaster, pours steaming coffee into it, adding one sugar and a tad of cream. She sets it onto the table just as her wife rounds the corner, clad in nothing else but one of Chloe's T-shirts. It's already a little big for Chloe, so it reaches Beca's mid thighs.

A strangled noise gets stuck in Chloe's throat at the sight. A quick glance to the clock above the kitchen entrance tells her there is definitely no time for what she wants to do to Beca right here, right now.

She watches as Beca takes a sip of her coffee, letting out a noise of appreciation that strums deep inside Chloe.

"Thanks for the coffee, babe," Beca husks out, voice still raw from sleep. Chloe feels her stomach tighten and swallows thickly.

She's pondering on how late she can get to school, when Beca takes a step closer and loops an arm around her waist, tugging Chloe until she's pressed flush against her and pulling her into a long kiss that Chloe feels all the way down to the tips of her toes.

"Not fair," Chloe mumbles when she parts from her wife, heaving out a content sigh. Her eyes are still shut, but she can tell Beca is smirking.

"What?"

"You kissing me like that when I have to go. You wearing this shirt and," she lets her hand drift down Beca's back until her palm curls around her bare backside. A groan flies through her parted lips. "nothing else. How am I supposed to not think about you all day long, now?"

"Don't you already?"

Chloe shakes her head at Beca, mouth gaping slightly as her wife's smugness. "I'd so like to contradict you right now, but I would be lying."

Beca hums in satisfaction, pressing a quick kiss to Chloe before backing away completely.

"I'll see you tonight," the redhead murmurs, stealing one last kiss on her way out. "Love you!"

She's opening the door when Beca's _love you, too!_ reaches her ears, and just like every morning, it never fails to pull a smile onto her face.

_**Tuesday, 11:34-11:39 am** _

Beca is on her first coffee break of the day, and she lets her mind wander to something other than harmonies and bass and hooks for the first time since she got into the studio three hours ago.

Exhaling slowly as she stands on the rooftop of the building, Beca watches the steam created by her breath steadily dissolve into the crisp morning air.

She smiles as she recalls she and Chloe's conversation from earlier.

She truly wonders how much Chloe thinks about her on a daily basis. A lot, she assumes, if she thinks of Beca how much as Beca thinks of her every single day.

She's still curious, though.

_**Beca** _

_how much are we talking?_

Biting on her lip, Beca sets her phone down on the edge of the wall, fingers drumming against it as she waits for a reply, which comes through a mere minute later.

_**my love** _

_What do you mean?_

_**Beca** _

_how much do you think about me?_

She knows Chloe has a free period between eleven and twelve, and is most likely grading papers. Her heart picks up when her phone lights up with a reply.

_**my love** _

_Constantly._

She expected Chloe to dance around the subject and tease her before giving her an honest answer. The blunt reply stirs something within Beca; she feels her heart expand in her chest.

She still sometimes can't quite fathom that Chloe chose her. Beca Mitchell. The grumpy and lonely freshman allergic to sunshine and happiness.

_**Beca** _

_really?_

_**my love** _

_Yes. Now leave me alone, I'm busy!_

Beca laughs and shakes her head, practically hearing Chloe's mock-annoyed tone ringing in her ears. Giddiness seeping into her limbs, she taps out a quick reply.

_**Beca** _

_OK, OK. See you tonight. Love you._

_**my love** _

_Love you, too, goof. Don't forget to buy cream on the way home!_

_**Tuesday, 6:17-6:22 pm** _

Chloe's day turns out horrible. She got into an argument with the head of the school regarding a student, her students were distracted most afternoon, which led her to constantly be asking for their attention. Added to this, the parents-teachers meeting at the end of the day dragged on forever.

She just wants to go home, enjoy dinner with her wife and maybe take a bath.

A familiar tune coming from the radio manages to pull a smile at the corners of Chloe's lips. She reaches out to turn the volume up, head already bobbing up and down to the flawless beat pouring out of the speakers. Hearing her wife's song on the radio never fails to make her chest expand in pride.

Pulling up to their street, Chloe considers going around the block to be able to hear the rest of the song. Which is ridiculous, she knows, because she can hear it at home, but it's the _radio_. And it's _Beca_.

 _Beca_ on the _radio_.

Turning off the engine in the driveway, she sits there for a while, head resting against her seat, eyes slipping shut as she allows herself to be carried by the song.

She grins when she realizes that the lights are on in the house, that for once, Beca is home before her.

She's been thinking about her all day.

_**Tuesday, 6:24-6:29 pm** _

Beca hears the front door open and shut just as she's done lighting the last candle. Nodding at her perfect timing, she wipes her hands on her apron before hastily taking it off and tossing it to the side.

Chloe appears around the corner, step faltering upon seeing the set table and the flowers standing in the middle of it.

Beca smirks, satisfied that she managed to surprise her wife. That smirk quickly turns into a frown when Chloe's expression goes from surprised to teary-eyed, with what Beca knows aren't happy tears.

"Chlo, baby?" she asks cautiously, taking a step towards her wife to pull her into her arms.

"I'm, I'm fine," she croaks out into Beca's neck a minute later, when her sobs have subsided. Beca pulls away and raises an eyebrow.

"Clearly," she cups Chloe's face with both hands, padding the tears away from her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had a shitty day, and here you are, surprising me with a romantic dinner and... you're just _perfect_."

"Oh," Beca puffs out a breath, relieved that there's nothing seriously wrong with her. Chloe doesn't cry very often, unless something bad is going on or whenever she's exhausted. Her arms drift down to loop around Chloe's neck. "I'm sorry you had a shitty day. How about we eat dinner, and then I'll draw you a bath, mmm?"

Chloe lets out a content sigh. "Have I already mentioned you are perfect?"

Beca wiggles her eyebrows. "Just now. But hey, I don't mind hearing it."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe leans in to kiss her soudly. "Thank you, baby."

Beca winks, "Anytime."

_**Tuesday, 9:18-9:24 pm** _

"Feeling better?"

Chloe smiles and sits down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her as she leans into Beca's side.

"Much." She drops a kiss on Beca's covered shoulder and sets her head down, glancing at Beca's computer screen. "Whatcha doing?"

"Replying to a few emails."

"You work way too much baby," Chloe attests with a frown and a purse of the lips. She grabs the remote and surfs through the channels until she stumbles on a re-run of last year's Bachelor. "Watch this with me instead."

Beca glances over the computer screen and makes a face. "I'd rather watch anything else _but_ that. Do your students know you are a closeted reality TV junkie?"

Chloe delivers a light slap to Beca's arm. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"Yet you're watching re-runs from last year."

"Can't help it, I'm a hopeless romantic."

Beca scoffs, making Chloe look up at her in curiosity. "Please. It's all choreographed from the start. there's nothing romantic about any of this."

Chloe laughs, stirring her body a little more into Beca's. "Beca Mitchell, are you a romance expert, now?"

"Well, I have to keep up with today's norms if I wanna keep sweeping you off your feet."

Chloe squeaks. "Sweeping me off my feet? You know we're already married and I'm putting out, right? You don't have to win me over or anything."

"I know that," she says with a smile. "I just... my parents were in love in the first years of their marriage and then everything went south and I don't... I don't want that to happen to us. I want us to be happy. I want to make _you_ happy."

Chloe sobers up. Her parent's divorce has always been a sore subject for Beca. She straightens and reaches over to mute the TV, turning sideways to face Beca.

"Your parents got divorced because your dad was an asshole to your mom and left you both. There's no way you'll follow in his footsteps because you are _nothing_ like him," she sighed, slipping a hand in Beca's colder one. "Marriage is of course unpredictable, I can't tell you that it will always be rainbows and butterflies, because we'll have up and downs, especially with how busy we both are. But as long as we always find time for each other, talk about our insecurities and accept the other's, we'll be _fine_."

Beca lifts their joined hands, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Chloe's. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, love," Chloe assures her, running her thumb across Beca's knuckles. "I love you."

Beca leans in to press a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you, too."

_**Tuesday, 11:45-11:50 pm** _

"Okay, I'm calling it," Chloe says after Beca yawns for the umpteeth time in the last ten minutes. "Stop working."

"Okay, okay," Beca gives in, closing her program. Her eyes have started to sting from the glare of her computer, even with her glasses on. She shuts the device and sets it to the side. "I'm done."

Chloe is staring at her with that look that makes Beca blush. "What?"

"You look _insanely_ hot in those glasses."

Beca smiles cheekily. "Yeah?"

Beca has always been self-conscious when it comes to her glasses. Chloe, on the other hand, finds them an incredible turn-on.

Chloe hums in the affirmative, leaning up to kiss her slowly and languidly, drawing a content sigh from Beca. She moves swiftly to straddle her hips, and the sudden proximity added to the mindblowing kiss sets something on fire in the pit of Beca's stomach.

"Chlo," Beca husks out when Chloe's hand hikes up her side underneath her shirt to cup her breast. "Don't you start something you can't finish."

Chloe's eyes are big and innocent when they lock onto hers. "Five minutes won't hurt."

Beca backs away to give her a pointed look. "Oh, am I only worth a quickie now?"

Chloe smirks. " _You're_ the grandma that wants to be asleep by midnight. You know I can go on for hours."

Beca groans, capturing Chloe's lips in a kiss that hopefully translates she's changed her mind. Chloe can have her way with her for however long she wants.

She knows they will probably regret getting things on this late when both of them have to get up early in the morning.

But she can't get enough of Chloe, and she intends on letting her know just how much she wants her.

_**Wednesday, 7:40-7:45 am** _

Beca groans.

It's too damn early to turn her brain on.

The pitter-patter of the rain against the window makes her bury her body deeper under the covers, as if hoping the mattress swallows her whole, providing her with a shield from her responsabilities.

"Baby."

It's whispered right into her ear just as a whiff of Chloe's shampoo assaults her nostrils.

"You have to get up or you'll be late for work."

Beca whines, throwing her forearm over her still closed eyes. "Don't wanna."

Chloe laughs, light and musical, the sound reverberating in Beca's chest, warming her insides.

"Call in sick," she suggests, hooking her arms around Chloe's shoulders as the redhead hovers above her. "Let's have a rain-day."

Chloe shakes her head at her, strands of red hair tickling Beca's neck. "I doubt that's a thing, Bec."

"It's your fault I'm so tired," Beca mumbles, sliding her bottom lip forward into a pout. "Seducing me at such ungodly hour."

"Oh, my bad. I'll refrain next time, then."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Nevermind. Forget what I said."

Chloe chuckles, reaching out to brush her thumb over Beca's neck. "That's what I thought."

They share a smile, before Chloe says, "I'm going to be late. See you tonight?"

Beca tuts and tightens her hold on her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh my gosh," Chloe leans in and kisses her. "You're such a sap."

Beca shrugs, abs straining as she leans up to kiss Chloe again, making it last a tad longer. Chloe's lips taste like coffee and the fresh donuts that are probably waiting for her on the table if she ever decides to get up.

Beca sighs into the kiss.

She loves Chloe in the mornings.

All the time.

Whenever.


End file.
